


In Turns

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki and Tony always comfort each other after their nightmares.





	In Turns

Nightmares plagued them both.

One night, Loki awoke with a strangled gasp. He found Tony sitting beside him, tablet in hand.

“You’re okay,” Tony soothed him. He set down his work and pulled Loki onto his chest. Loki didn’t mean to cry, but he couldn’t stop his tears. Tony stroked his hair.

The next night, Tony awoke with a desperate, wordless yell, bolting up in bed and grasping at the air. Loki had been asleep, but the sound woke him, and he knew what it meant. 

“Everything is alright,” Loki whispered, and Tony clutched Loki’s body like a teddy bear.


End file.
